


Dear Steve

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, episode: s2e20 Ha'alele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's angry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Steve

Dear Steve –

You are such a dumb fuck.

No, really. Do you remember what happened the last time you went off to – what would you call it – pursue justice? On your own? Because I do. That was when I had to fly to _Korea_ to haul your ass out of a fucking _bunker_. Oh, what's that you say? It wasn't a bunker? Oh, I'm sorry, you're right, you're right. It was a truck – the bunker was where you'd been held by a narcissistic fuckjob for days on end, a goddamn whackjob who beat you and burned you and _shot our friend right in front of you_ , and Jesus, Steve, what the fuck are you thinking? You think you're protecting us? Keeping us safe, making sure we don't get pulled into this maelstrom with you?

Here's the thing, you _dumb fucking piece of shit_ – we are in this with you, no matter what. We are in this with you every minute of every hour of every day because you are _family_ to us. You think any of us want to know what happened to your folks less than you do? You think your feelings don't matter to us or something? Because newsflash, my friend, they matter. You matter. And I would feel a whole lot better about how much they matter if I was mattering right beside you, with firearms and grenades and a bazooka to match – if I had your back the way I'm supposed to because I'm your fucking _partner_.

You're killing me, buddy. I'm supposed to be sleeping right now, getting my z's, resting these baby blues, and instead I'm writing you a letter that I'll never send – where would I send it? – because otherwise I'll choke on all this worry, this fear. You come home safe. Do not, do _not_ even _think_ of getting hurt, because I could not . . . if something – I couldn't . . . Just don't. Enough.

I'm packing a bag and I'm moving to your place, genius. If I'm keeping vigil, I'm drinking your beer while I'm doing it.

I love you, you dumb fucking prick.

Danny

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home is where](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381526) by [artisan447](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447)




End file.
